


Big Vintage

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anime, Card Games, Character Study, Competition, Drinking, Duelling, Fame, Gen, Minor Character(s), Money, Neon Genesis Evangelion References, Origin Story, Puns & Word Play, Rare Characters, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Restaurants, Sexism, Sports, Tournaments, Vacation, Villains, Waiters & Waitresses, Wine, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Sommelier Parker rather have the glass half full than empty when Tenjoin Asuka hands him defeat in the Genex Tournament.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663





	Big Vintage

Big Vintage

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

Sommelier Parker rather have the glass half full than empty when Tenjoin Asuka hands him defeat in the Genex Tournament.

* * *

He banqueted on Mount Olympus. Shared libations with the great Duelists of their time! Drank in the company of Bacchus, god of tipsy!

Such frenzied compotation!

But booted off the island by an Obelisk Blue girl, his participation in the Genex Tournament had strained all the glory from him. Crushed grapes. The pride he found so lacking among Duel Academia royalty was the cork Tenjoin Asuka popped toasting his loss.

Defeat left a bad taste in his mouth.

He’d risen to #8 on the Pro League scoreboard, only for caprice to take it away.

Every Pro Duelist in the League’s history who wasn’t DD or Edo Phoenix disported some sort of shtick meant to beguile and monetize, be it Mathmatica’s showy arithmetician persona, the walking Latin stereotype Sangre Guerrero, or that man from nothing spectators gossiped suffered an Oedipal complex.

Satoshi? Satoru? Satou Kouji. Yes, that was the vagrant’s name.

Parker’s hook was wine. Apparel, playstyle, and Deck all themed around wine culture. Since he was formerly a waiter and then maître d’ of Domino City’s most highly rated French restaurant, he could tell fine wine by colour, sweetness, acidity, and tannin. Recommend the perfect vintage for whatever occasion!

The Pro League organizers had him play up this enthusiast’s knowledge to a creepy degree, fixing his Duels. They always matched him up with female opponents, sanctioning his slander of them as “not well aged” or “not full-bodied,” when the ladies were often _not_ _of age_ for the very purpose of emphasizing the sleaziness of his live TV character.

An obedient woman was like a sparkling glass of champagne. Her foaming beauty should not be discounted.

Wistful, the château.

“ _Garçon_ , can I get a clean cup?”

“ _Garçon_ , there’s a hair in my mutton!”

Touring Rothschild’s premier cru vineyards washed down the demotion from sommelier to busboy.

Ah, the exquisite bouquet no contretemps could disenchant!

“Cheers to me. Cheers to me.”


End file.
